Love is an Open Door/Bianca's Powers Exposed
(Later on, after their dance, Minnie and Mortimer got to know one another alone. They talked about their lives) Minnie: I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide. (She accidently hit Mortimer with her hand) Minnie: (Sheepishly) Oops. Sorry. (Mortimer just smiled and laughed. Later, they strolled out of the castle) Minnie: Your physique helps, I'm sure. (In the rose garden, Mortimer and Minnie playfully bumped into each other. He noticed the white streak in Minnie's fur-hair) Mortimer: (Curiously) What's this? Minnie: I was born with it. Although, I dreamt I was kissed by a jungle animal. Mortimer: (Smiling) Ha-cha-cha! I like it. (On the balcony, Minnie was teaching Mortimer how to eat krumkake. Mortimer ate the whole thing) Minnie: Yeah, the whole thing! You got it. (She and Mortimer laughed as the krumkake crumbled in the male black rat-like mouse's face) Minnie: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers? Mortimer: Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years. Minnie: (Shocked) That's horrible. Mortimer: (Shrugging off the comment) It's what brothers do. Minnie: And sisters. Bianca and I were close when we were little. But then, one day Bianca just shut me out, and I never knew why. (Then Mortimer held on to Minnie's hand) Mortimer: I would never shut you out. (Minnie looked up at him and smiled) Minnie: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Mortimer: (Excited) Ha-cha, cha! I love crazy! (Minnie began to sing) Minnie: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Mortimer: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like... (Then it was Mortimer's turn to sing) Mortimer: I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue (Later, they explored one of the castle towers, slid down an empty hallway, and hid before one of the servants spotted them. Then they climbed on the castle roof and watched a shooting star. Later they walked on a bridge and danced on top of the lighthouse as the light casted dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks) Minnie: But with you Mortimer: But with you, I found my place Minnie: I see your face Minnie and Mortimer: And it's nothing like I've ever known before Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door Minnie: With you Mortimer: With you Minnie: With you Mortimer: With you Minnie and Mortimer: Love is an open door Mortimer: I mean it's crazy Minnie: What? Mortimer: We finish each other's.... Minnie: Sandwiches Mortimer: That's what I was gonna say Minnie: I've never met someone Minnie and Mortimer: Who thinks so much like me (They took a break from singing by doing a pinkie promise) Minnie and Mortimer: Jinx! Jinx again! (They went back to singing) Minnie and Mortimer: Our mental synch-ro-ni-zation Can have but one explanation Mortimer: You Minnie: And I Mortimer: Were Minnie: Just Minnie and Mortimer: Meant to be Minnie: Say goodbye Mortimer: Say goodbye Minnie and Mortimer: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more Minnie: With you Mortimer: With you Minnie: With you Mortimer: With you Minnie and Mortimer: ' Love is an open door' (Then they played hide and seek amongst the stable doors, and climbed to the waterfall looking out over Disney World. As the song ended, Minnie and Mortimer both formed a heart with their hands, confirming that it was true love, because they have so much in common) Mortimer: Can I say something crazy? (Minnie giggled and nodded. Mortimer knelt down) Mortimer: Will you marry me? (Minnie gasped and smiled) Minnie: Can I say something even crazier? (Mortimer smiled and nodded) Minnie: (Joyfully) YES!! (In the throne room, Minnie and Mortimer looked for Bianca so they could ask her for her blessing of Minnie and Mortimer's marriage) Minnie: (Politely pushing her way) Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we get around you there? Thank you. (Then they spotted Bianca) Minnie: Bianca! (She went up to her sister. Bianca turned to see Minnie and Mortimer. Minnie bowed awkwardly) Minnie: I mean, Queen Bianca, me again. Um. May I present Prince Mortimer Mouse of Epcot. Mortimer: (Bowing before Bianca) Your Majesty. (Bianca gave a polite, but reserved nod) Minnie: We would like.... Mortimer: Your blessing.... (He tried to finish Minnie's sentence, feeling excited as well) Minnie and Mortimer: (Unable to keep their excitement down any longer) Of...of our marriage! (This news shocked Bianca a whole lot) Bianca: (Shocked) Marriage? Minnie: (In a high-pitched voice) Yes! Bianca: I'm sorry, I'm confused. (Minnie suddenly recalled how she got hurt by Bianca as a child and back in the present, she looked calmly shocked) Minnie: Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have all the food, such as the Mickey Mouse cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, soup, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, ice cream, baked beans, hamburgers, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, Tubby Custard, cheese and crackers, bagels, pancakes, waffles, breadsticks, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, fish and chips, French fries, hot dogs, chicken nuggets, rose petal soup, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, fruit salad, Krabby Patties, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, caviar, sausage, eggs, banana milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna, and ice cream cake, and then.... (She turns to Mortimer) Wait. Would we live here? (Bianca's face paled in fear) Bianca: Here? Mortimer: (Smiling) Absolutely! (Bianca tried to get her younger sister‘s attention) Bianca: Minnie.... (But she was interrupted by Minnie) Minnie: Oh, we can have all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Bianca: (Confused) What? No, no, no, no, no! Minnie: (Ignoring her sister) Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must.... Bianca: (Gaining Minnie and Mortimer's attention) Wait. Slow down. Nobody's brothers are staying here. Nobody is getting married. Minnie: (Dismayed) Wait, what? (Bianca turned to Minnie, feeling anxious) Bianca: (Anxiously) May I talk to you please? Alone? Minnie: (Defensively) No. (She moved back and stood closer to Mortimer, who also looked worried) Minnie: Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us. Bianca: (Sighs) Fine. (Firmly) You can't marry a rat you just met. Minnie: (Defensively) You can if it's true love! Bianca: Minnie, what do you know about true love? Minnie: (Angrily) More than you! All you know is how to shut people out! (Bianca felt hurt by those words, but she had to stay firm) Bianca: (Firmly) You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me. (As Bianca started to leave, Mortimer ran up and stopped in front of her) Mortimer: Your Majesty, if I may ease your...? Bianca: (Rudely) No, you may not! And I-I think you should go. (As Bianca walked to the door, she looked at the royal handler) Bianca: The party's over. Close the gates. Royal Handler: Yes, Your Majesty. Minnie: (Alarmed) What? Bianca, no. No, wait! (She for her sister's hand, but she pulled one of the gloves off of her. Bianca gasped as she turned around) Bianca: (In panic as she reached for her glove) G-Give me my glove! (But Minnie held the glove away from Bianca) Minnie: Bianca, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore! (Bianca fought back against her tears that were threatening to fall down her face) Bianca: (On the verge of tears) Then leave! (Minnie gasped as those words had hurt her. Minnie did not want to see her sister feeling so upset, so she turned and started to walk away) Minnie: (Heartbroken) What did I ever do to you?! Bianca: (Feeling upset) Enough, Minnie. Minnie: (Heartbroken) No. Why?! Why do you shut me out?! W-Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?! (Bianca angrily turned around) Bianca: (Angrily) I SAID, ENOUGH!! (But as she turned around, ice shot out from her hand, creating spikes across the floor and causing Minnie, Pete, and the Toon Patrol to back up while the guests to cry out in shock while backing up in fear. Bianca looked completely frightened because now everyone knew her secret. Mortimer looked up at Bianca in shock. Pete ducked behind the Toon Patrol) Pete: Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here. (Minnie looked at her sister in dismay) Minnie: (Dismayed) Bianca? (All she could do is see Bianca getting scared upon her power's exposure, for she worked hard on keeping it a secret up until now. Bianca, in a panic, so she opened the door and ran off much, to the dismay of Minnie. Outside, Bianca bursted out of the castle door, and much to her shock, her subjects were waiting outside for her) Citizen of Arendelle 1: There she is! (The other citizens cheered for her. After she looked behind her to see Minnie, Pete, and the Toon Patrol following her, she ran down the steps) Citizen of Arendelle 2: The queen! It is her! Citizen of Arendelle 3: (Bowing before Bianca) Queen Bianca (The terrified mouse queen ducked from him, and through the crowd) Citizen of Arendelle 4: Our beautiful queen! (Bianca was stopped by a lady, who was holding onto her baby daughter. The baby giggled and reached out to Bianca) Citizen of Arendelle 5: Your Majesty? Are you all right? (The frightened mouse queen backed away) Bianca: (Frightened) No. (She suddenly bumped into a fountain and grabbed its edge. The frost spreaded on the edge, went into the water, and froze it. It even froze the flowing water, turning it into an ice sculpture. Everyone gasped in shock and fear. Pete and the Toon Patrol came out the door) Pete: There she is! Stop her! Bianca: Please, just stay away from me! Stay away! (Suddenly, ice magic accidentally shot out from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. Pete and the Toon Patrol were knocked off their feet from the force of the blast. Pete got up) Pete: Monster.... Monster! (Bianca looked at her bare hand in fear and looked at the woman who backed away, with the baby and her other children crying in fear. Bianca looked at her subjects, who backed away in fear. As a snowstorm began, she ran off while Minnie was holding onto her sister's glove) Minnie: Bianca! (She saw her sister running to the gates to the kingdom and ran after her, with Mortimer, the Stallion Seven, and the Mane Seven following close behind. Bianca ran out of the gates and downstairs to the water's edge until she heard Minnie) Minnie: Bianca! (Bianca backed up in fear, and she looked down to see the shoreline freezing under her feet) Minnie: (From the gates) Wait, please! (Bianca glanced back at her sister. But she turned away as she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly, and she broke into a run as the water froze over with every step) Minnie: Bianca, stop! (She ran after her sister, but she slipped and fell as Mortimer rushed to her side) Mortimer: Minnie. Minnie: No. (She just watched Bianca run to the far shore. They noticed the fjord freezing up) Mortimer: The fjord.... Minnie: (Whispering) This is not good.... (Then, after a wave of ice sunk a ship beneath the water, sans the poles and crow's nest, the fjord was completely frozen solid, freezing all the ships in place) Coming Up: Minnie decides to go after Bianca, while at the same time, Bianca decides to live on her own in an ice castle at the North Mountain to keep herself and all who fear her safe. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies